


Velvet

by Lyliac



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliac/pseuds/Lyliac
Summary: My first fic, trashy and experimental. But here you go.





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, trashy and experimental. But here you go.

* * *

A slim man leaning against the wet counter, with his back curled and chin up he looked deeply immersed in thought. Slightly drifting and slightly aware of that he did so, rust closed his eyes and tried to go somewhere else than his apartment. He had the whole world under his eyelids if he could just focus but old memories kept getting in the way and forced his eyes open. A mixture of his daughter Sofia, old case-files still not cracked, dead,  but not empty faces stitched inside him and Marty had found their way up and he saw them all like it was the first time. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it all and still they had never been so clear, so easy

Rust knew he was in a constant motion towards everything he had already experienced, a Ferris wheel of the same shit coming back to him everyday. The same thought processes with not a single new piece just re-used over and over again and he was tired of it and his lack of moving on proved that. He wanted, no, he needed something new. Even if something new would never exist he still wanted the illusion and the excitement that comes with believing that he is experiencing something, beyond anything else he had been through. 

He went slowly outside. Sat down on the side of the road. Took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. After a few drags he calmed down and briefly remembered his first time smoking one. It had been a cold night and he had lit the cig with a match he had stolen from his dad. When the smoke had hit his airways and the pain spread down his throat to his lungs he had immediately coughed and felt his nose dripping with immediate regret. Still here he was. The irony. He was now a heavy smoker who could easily smoke two packs a day and he enjoyed it. He smiled to himself and lit two at once just for fun and as to say fuck you to his old self and the nicotine hit him slightly more than it should. He got up when he heard the phone ringing from the inside and answered with a cautious voice, "Cohle speaking"

"Hey Rust, its Marty" The familiar sound of his old partner took him by surprise and he held the phone with a tighter grip. Not sure what this convo was gonna fuck up.

"Hey Marty"

"How have you been? When Rust didn't answer Marty's mouth began running as he had expected. Marty wasn't that kind of man doing something that didn't benefit himself and he just wanted to get to the point of him calling without any small talk. "I'm just wondering since I was thinking of stopping by for old times sake tomorrow by four. Maybe drink a couple of beers if you're into that sorta thi.."

Rust hung up the phone before Marty could finish his sentence. Stood in his kitchen for a while with the phone in his hand, all the ways he could go from here scratched his chest almost physically, then he called Marty up again and told him that four O'clock tomorrow would be fine.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
